


She Blinded Me With Science

by Leo_nine



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Chubby Thor (Marvel), F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Reader-Insert, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23972278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leo_nine/pseuds/Leo_nine
Summary: Thor is captivated by a visitor to New Asgard, who introduces him to a new technology
Relationships: Thor (Marvel)/Reader, Thor/Reader
Kudos: 50





	She Blinded Me With Science

**Author's Note:**

> Set after Endgame, this assumes that Thor returned to New Asgard after travelling with the Guardians for a short while.
> 
> It was written for a prompt about the song ‘She Blinded Me With Science’ by Thomas Dolby.
> 
> For those who might not know, the B.A.R.F. technology in this is featured in Civil War and Spiderman: Far From Home - it’s an advanced form of virtual reality.

“It was all about getting the frequencies in perfect alignment with the body’s own rhythms. There, can you see how I’ve drawn the flow lines?” Adding a final few pen strokes, Astrid checked the diagram for any other omissions before handing it back to you.

“Oh, that’s much clearer.” You studied her additions carefully, letting out a low whistle. “So that’s how it maintained the efficiency even at low power. Clever. But what kept the converter from ...”

“Patience, girl, I’m getting to it.” The silver-haired Asgardian smiled indulgently at your keenness. “Hand me another piece of paper and I’ll explain.”

As was often the case, the two of you were sat on the sturdy wooden bench near the harbour front. Since you’d arrived in New Asgard three months earlier, it had become your favourite spot to work, far better than being stuck behind a desk. Any time the weather was clear you could be found there, surrounded by the bustle of village life whilst you were deep in discussion with Astrid or one of the other engineers. Listening to them in wonderment as they told tales of magic and innovations far beyond anything you’d ever imagined.

It was a far cry from your usual research lab, and you sometimes had to pinch yourself to believe you were actually here. You’d always been curious about new technologies, and this was beyond anything you’d hoped for. One of a small team from Stark Industries working alongside the Asgardians in a two-way exchange of ideas - setting up a digital archive to preserve their technical and historical knowledge whilst supporting their integration into Midgardian life. ‘Science and engineering liaison consultant’ was the official title but secretly you referred to yourself as ‘Lucky bitch who was getting paid to live her dream”.

As Astrid scribbled a set of rudimentary drawings next to you, you took a moment to relax and enjoy your surroundings. Warmed by the sun on your back, you stretched out to relieve a crick in your neck as you watched the gentle swell of the waves rocking the distant fishing boats.

Unobserved in his vantage point by the harbour wall, Thor was also admiring the view. Watching as your face lit up at a remark from your companion. At this distance he couldn’t hear your laughter, but the sound was already burned into his memory and he badly wanted to be the one who made you so happy.

His role in New Asgard since his return to Earth was one of general help to the new King, which gave him free rein to do pretty much as he pleased whilst he considered his future. Most importantly it gave him an excuse to drop by to check on your progress. And just maybe, he could make a little progress of his own in winning your affections. With his mind made up, he combed his fingers through his hair to neaten it up a little and set off.

“Ooh, it’s your lucky day.” Astrid nudged you, directing your eyes to the figure approaching. “Look, your secret admirer’s on his way over.”

“Shush. You’re a troublemaker, you know that?” You gave her a glare to shut her up. It was bad enough that she’d noticed how stupid you got around him without making fun of you for it. Self-consciously tugging at your top to smooth out the creases, you dropped your gaze to avoid the temptation of looking at the approaching God. It was difficult enough to resist his charm from a distance, let alone up close.

As soon as you’d arrived in New Asgard, the people had been keen to talk about the old times. In particular, they took delight in sharing gossip of Thor and his life, the good and the bad, tall tales of a bold Prince and a forlorn King. The respect and love held for him that shone clearly through each of their stories had warmed your heart even though you’d never seen him in person. Then he had reappeared from his travels and you’d become familiar with the man himself, not just the myth. And the reality was better than you’d ever imagined.

You’d expected a man of his stature to be intimidating, yet there was a gentleness to him that belied his innate strength. Quieter than you’d expected, at least when he spoke to you, but always friendly and welcoming. Pale blue eyes that seemed as deep as any ocean. A broad chest and soft curves that you yearned to cuddle up against, safe and snug, with huge, powerful arms and thick thighs that made your mouth water. He was everything you wanted even if you would never be lucky enough to have it.

The thud of heavy boots came to a halt in front of you. “Good afternoon, ladies. Hard at work as usual, I see.”

Lifting your head to greet him, the sheer scale of the man in front of you made your breath catch in your throat as always. His long golden hair was tied back loosely, complemented by the thick beard that seemed better trimmed and cared for with each passing week. It shouldn’t be possible for a person to be so attractive wearing a plain cable-knit sweater, and yet there he was. He was simply too much for your brain to handle - too wide, too tall, too damn handsome. And that smile, that oh so very beautiful smile ...

A sharp elbow in your ribs brought you back to reality. “... isn’t that right, girl? It’s going well, isn’t it?”

With a start, you wondered how long you’d been ogling him. Clearing your throat, you hurriedly began reeling off the long list of current tasks and the recent developments. Focussing on your work to help avoid getting distracted again, your eagerness for the subject took hold and the words flowed easily.

It was Thor’s turn to stare open-mouthed, mesmerised as he always was by your enthusiasm. By your fierce intelligence and subtle beauty. Hardly noticing a word you were saying as he studied the curve of your plush lips and wondered just how soft and warm they would feel against his own ...

“Sorry, I always get carried away when I get going on this.” You gave him an apologetic smile, cheeks warming as you realised his piercing gaze was still fixed on you. _God, look at him staring at me as I waffle on, he must think I’m a total fool_. “It’s fine, you don’t have to pretend to be interested in this stuff.”

“No, no, not at all. It’s fascinating.” _Damn, she must think I’m an idiot, standing here practically drooling over her when I’m supposed to be listening_. Reluctantly tearing his eyes away from you, he made a show of checking his watch to cover his embarrassment. “Oh, I should go, plenty of things to do. Mustn’t distract you any further.”

“It’s okay, you’re not ...” You tried to protest but he was already hurrying away. Watching him until he’d disappeared from sight, you turned your attention back to your companion who’d been unusually quiet. Realising she’d been observing you, the amusement plainly written on her face, you sighed. “Shut up.”

“What? I didn’t say anything.” She gave you a sly bump with her shoulder. “Wouldn’t dream of saying a word about how you have a serious crush on a certain God of Thunder.”

“Don’t be daft. And even if I do like him, I’m doing a superb job of scaring him away by boring him to death.” Groaning, you slumped back, scraping a hand across your face.

“Nonsense, he thinks no such thing. And I’m quite certain he likes you too.”

You raised a sceptical eyebrow. “Mm hmm, so you keep saying. The kind, brave, gorgeous superhero has obviously fallen head over heels for the Midgardian scientist who won’t stop talking.”

“He’s done it before,” Astrid said with a knowing smile. “You can scoff, but I’m telling you - if you paid more attention to how he looks at you in return, you might be surprised.”

“Fine, I’ll give your theory careful consideration as long as you keep quiet about it.” As if Thor would be interested in you - clearly she was just teasing and you might as well humour her. Glancing down at your notebook and her latest drawings, you steered the conversation back to the work at hand. “Anyway, we’re supposed to be talking about the Soul Forge, not discussing my non-existent love-life. I’m impressed at how much detail you remember about everything.”

“When you lived and worked in a place for over three thousand years, it’s hard to forget.” She paused, lost in her memories for a few moments. “Not a day goes by that I don’t think about the old times and the old ways.”

The flicker of regret across her face was brief but you didn’t miss it. “We can call it a day if this is too difficult.”

“Speaking about the past is good for the heart, even if sometimes the memory of what you’ve lost is painful.” Patting your hand reassuringly as she met your concerned gaze, Astrid smiled softly. “That’s why your project is important. Asgard will never be truly gone as long as there is someone left who remembers it as it was. It is such a shame though that the children will never get to see it in all its glory.”

You nodded sympathetically, knowing there were no words to offer that would provide comfort and that her mood would pass in its own time.

After a few long moments, she grunted and stood up. “Anyway, enough of this melancholy. It’s well past noon and I reckon we’ve earned ourselves a drink by now.”

Murmuring your agreement, you collected up the papers into your notebook and slipped them into your bag, following her lead as she trod the well-worn cobbled path to the small inn nearby.

“Have I ever told you about my favourite tavern on Asgard?” Seeing the shake of your head, Astrid eagerly began to reminisce. “The Golden Shield it was called, and it served the best ale in all the Nine Realms. On the eastern side of the market square, right next to the butcher’s shop ...” She broke off, realising that you’d stopped a few steps behind. “What?”

“I’ve had an idea that might be brilliant or insane,” you said slowly, trying to get your jumbled thoughts in order. “How about I run it past you over lunch and you can tell me whether I’m crazy or not?”

  
* * * * *  
On the hillside overlooking the village storm clouds were gathering, literally and figuratively, as Thor’s nervous excitement was quickly giving way to irritation.

“Too casual,” he muttered under his breath, discarding a t-shirt carelessly on the bed on top of a pile of other rejected garments. There was no lack of choice, but his natural tendency was to dress in comfy layers or fitted battle armour and neither extreme was suitable in this case. Not today.

Glancing at the clock, he cursed under his breath again. A real opportunity to spend time with the woman he admired and here he was, like a love-sick teenager getting ready for his first date, in danger of being late because he’d spent far too long dithering about what to wear.

Hardly a day went by without seeing you if he could help it, even if sometimes he only got to appreciate you from afar. Watching as you went about your business in the village, each smile brightening his day, each little gesture like poetry in motion. On the best days he got to speak to you face to face, checking on progress as often as he thought he could get away with, but today was very different. Today he didn’t need to find some flimsy excuse to talk to you. Today you’d asked if he would come to see you - you’d invited him, alone.

Even if it was just business, it was a sign that you appreciated his company and that thought was enough to give him hope for more. With careful fingers, he picked up the folded note that lay on the dresser, handwritten on a page from your notebook, and reread the short message for the fiftieth time. His fingers traced over the letters of your name, heart skipping a beat as it had done each time before.

Taking a deep breath to steady his nerves, he refolded the paper and set it back down, before returning to his wardrobe dilemma. It wasn’t a date, he kept reminding himself. No matter how much he might want it to be.

  
* * * * *  
You were just finishing the final system checks when you heard the door open. This was it, the moment of reckoning. Kicking a stray cable out of the way, you hurried over to greet him. “Hi, I’m so glad you could come. Sorry about the mess, it’s been a busy couple of weeks.”

“Of course, I wouldn’t miss a chance to see you ... see your work, I mean. Very interested in your work.” Giving you a broad smile and hoping you hadn’t noticed his slip-up, he looked around the makeshift workspace. A bank of computers filled one entire side of the room, numerous cable trays lined the walls and a number of complex devices were dotted around the space. “This explains your mysterious need to borrow the barn, and all the deliveries at least.”

“Yes, thanks so much for agreeing to it. And for meeting me here.” It was a heady feeling for you to spend time alone with him, and you reminded yourself that he was only here for your project. Although you couldn’t help but notice how his hair was neatly braided, something he usually only did for special occasions, and his beard was freshly trimmed. Realising that Astrid might just be right about his feelings after all, you threw caution to the wind and decided to test the theory. “Is that a new shirt?”

Damn it, he knew he should have picked something less obvious. “What, this? No, it’s one of my favourites.”

“Oh, I thought I would have remembered it. You always look extra handsome in red.” Your boldness was rewarded with a deep blush that spread across Thor’s face, and you had to bite your lip to stifle a grin. Still, you were here to work not flirt and you reluctantly turned your mind back to the real purpose of his visit.

Nodding in the direction of the main control desk, you indicated he should follow you as you explained. “The system is a Stark prototype but the project was mothballed a while back. They were happy to send it here and let me play with it once I explained what it was for. C’mon, let me show you what it does.”

At the desk, you activated the master switch and the system hummed into life, dimming the main lights. Bending over the controls to confirm it was ready to operate, you were too engrossed in your work to notice Thor leaning closer to try to see over your shoulder. At least, you didn’t notice until you straightened up and gasped at the firm expanse of his body pressed against your back, the warmth of his breath on your cheek. For a moment, the pair of you were frozen in place by the unexpected intimacy. Both torn between propriety and the desire for more.

Then a harsh beep from the console in front of you broke the spell and Thor moved back with a muttered apology that you shyly dismissed.

Concentrating on the task at hand and willing your fingers to stop trembling, you pointed at the equipment. “So anyway, it’s hard to explain what all this is so I thought it best to show you. It’s basically an advanced form of holographic projection, called the Binarily Augmented Retro ... um, something. B.A.R.F. for short.”

“That certainly sounds like a name Stark would pick.”

“Just stand right over there and I’ll fire it up.” You pointed to a clear space in the middle of the floor, waiting until he signalled he was ready. “This is only an early version but hopefully it will give you an idea of what I’m hoping to do.”

Exhaling nervously, you pressed the green button and for a moment the room was plunged into total blackness. When the lights came back on, it took a moment for Thor’s eyes to adjust, blinking slowly as he realised the featureless building had been replaced with a well-known sight. He was standing in the main market square on Asgard.

The shops and stalls that he remembered so well, each one significant in its own way, were all represented. In the far corner, a patch of grass where as a boy he had played ball with his friends, and the inn nearby where they had spent many raucous evenings in later years. The neat stone path that led up to the palace, a path he had walked arm in arm with his mother on numerous occasions. He looked around in stunned silence at the achingly familiar sights of his lost world, turning slowly to take it all in.

His silence only served to increase your nerves and rambling sentences tumbled out. “I know it’s a bit basic right now, but you know ... once I get the weather algorithm right ... the ambient sound needs fixing ... and obviously with smells it would be much more realistic ...”

Your voice trailed off as you saw his shoulders begin to shake and a sob echoed through the room. It was clearly bringing back too many suppressed memories, ones that should have been left well alone. Cursing your stupidity, you fumbled with the controls. “I’m so sorry, this was a bad idea. I’ll shut it down.”

“No, please leave it!” As he turned towards you, his face was streaked with tears but his smile was genuine. The longer he looked, the more he had a sense of home that he’d almost forgotten. The last time he’d been on Asgard it had been bittersweet, the warmth of familiarity tempered by the sharp reminder of his losses and failures. But now his mind felt more at ease than it had in years, and he had you to thank for it. “It took me by surprise, that’s all.”

Your fingers paused over the switches. “Are you sure? It was stupid of me not to warn you.”

He gave you another warm smile, wiping his eyes absently on his sleeve. “It’s wonderful. Thank you. To be able to see it again - this is truly a gift.”

“I’m so pleased.” You breathed a sigh of relief. “My original idea was that this would be an interactive part of the archive. But I think it could be so much more. In the conversations I’ve had while I’ve been here, the same things keep being mentioned - a regret that people can’t see Asgard one more time or properly share the memories with future generations. Maybe this can help.”

Thor nodded, continuing to take in every detail of the landscape around him. “You managed this all by yourself?”

“I adjusted the tech and programmed it in but the others helped to build the model. Astrid is the one responsible for what you can see here, it’s based on everything she could remember.”

“I will make sure to thank her too.” He moved towards a slender golden-barked tree, marvelling at the gentle sway of the leaves in the breeze. “Although her memory must not be what it was. This tree used to be over there.”

“I’ll make sure to fix it. Bet you any money that she’s got every detail of the tavern perfect though, right down to the precise shade of the beer.”

He laughed heartily. “Knowing Astrid, I’m certain you’re correct.”

“I’m hoping to involve anyone in the village who wishes, to help build more areas and recreate as much of the landscape as possible. Maybe you could help me to build the interior model of the palace, if you felt up to it.”

“I think people would like that very much.” Perhaps because of the familiar surroundings he felt some of the boldness of his youth returning, and he took a few steps towards you. “I would like that very much, if it meant we could spend more time together.”

“That could definitely be arranged.” Heart beating faster, you gestured to the simulation around you. “Would you like to keep looking a little longer?”

“Yes please. A walk in the square should be shared with someone you care about though.” He moved closer still, tentatively reaching for your hand. “I would very much like to show you Asgard, if you have the time.”

You intertwined your fingers with his. “For you, I have all the time in the world.”


End file.
